


Into The Rain

by captain_americano



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Teenage AU, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 14:05:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2312288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_americano/pseuds/captain_americano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a storm hits, Dean fulfills one of his, ahem, romantic fantasies. Not that he'd ever call it that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into The Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Woah! This is the 20th work I've posted! I remember when I had, like, four, crossposted from fanfiction.net. Hah! Time flies when you're writing gay porn. Please enjoy! :)

Castiel was lying on his tummy on his bed, his brow creased in concentration as he wrote the scaffold for his essay. Dean was on the floor next to his head, back pressed against the bed, _supposedly_  doing the same thing.

"You working, Winchester?" Castiel admonished, not looking away from his notebook.

"Yes, dear," Dean replied mildly. Castiel glanced up and saw Dean looking out of the window at the rapidly darkening sky. "There's a storm coming, Mr Wayne," Dean smirked up at Castiel, the words coming out in a dreadful attempt at a woman's voice.

"Oh, I got that one!" Castiel beamed, remembering when Dean made him watch Christopher Nolan's Batman Trilogy.

"Attaboy, Cas," Dean chucked, reaching up to ruffle Castiel's hair.

"Hey!" Castiel batted Dean's hand away indignantly but couldn't force away his own smile. "Essay, Dean," Castiel reminded, turning back to his own. From the corner of his eye, he saw Dean stand and stretch his long, tanned arms above his head, his shirt hiking up just a little to reveal a sliver of dark skin. Castiel, sufficiently distracted, absently licked his lips as he watched Dean walk over to Cas' record player, his eyes zeroed in on his boyfriend's cute bowlegs.

"Essay, Cas," Dean said after a glance over his shoulder revealed Castiel obviously checking him out. Castiel blushed but didn't look away as Dean started going through Castiel's vinyl collection. "So, your grandparents just _gave_ you The Beatles Anthology on vinyl?" Dean eyed the box, asking Castiel for what felt like the hundredth time.

"Yes, they just gave it to me," Castiel said, knowing what was coming next.

"But it's worth so much money! And they gave it to a seventeen year old!"

"Hardly, it's not exactly mint condition," Castiel replied absently, his eyes moving to the window where the storm clouds were gathering.

A few minutes later, Castiel heard the opening to _Ramble On_ playing. He looked back at Dean who was grinning over at him.

 _"Led Zeppelin_ and a _Lord of the Rings_ reference? Amazing," Castiel laughed. "I can see why it's your favorite."

"One of my favorites," Dean corrected, joining Castiel on the bed, eyes drawn to the window outside of which the first light raindrops were starting to fall.

"Everything okay, Dean?" Castiel asked cautiously.

"Yeah," Dean turned back to him with a grin. "Just waitin' on the rain."

"You're going to need to do your essay at some point, you know," Castiel warned, his own completely ignored as well.

"Buzz kill!" Dean accused, jabbing his finger at Castiel.

"Child," Castiel responded, a small smirk on his face.

"That may be so, but--" Dean cut himself off as the rain started loudly spattering against the window, hard and heavy. Castiel watched as Dean's face lit up. Dean took a moment to watch the rain before he grabbed Castiel's hand and dragged him off the bed. "Come on, Cas!"

Dean ran them through Castiel's house, out the front door and onto the porch.

"What are we doing, Dean?" Castiel laughed as Dean paused to look at him. Dean glanced at the angry sky and before Castiel had a chance to protest, Dean was dragging him out into the empty street and wrapping his arms around him. _"Dean!"_

"Sorry, baby," Dean chuckled, sounding anything but. The rain saturated their clothes within seconds, plastering their hair to their faces. Dean carefully brushed Cas' flat fringe off his face, away from his eyes and smiled down at his boyfriend.

"Dean?" Castiel asked, beginning to wonder about Dean's sanity.

Instead of answering, Dean just leant in a pressed his lips to Castiel's. Castiel immediately melted into the kiss, so warm and safe he barely noticed the cold rain pounding down upon him. Castiel opened his mouth at an unsure prod from Dean's tongue and the kiss deepened, catching the pair up in their own little world. Castiel wound his hand around the back of Dean's neck, pulling him impossibly closer.

After a minute or so, they pulled away to catch their breath.

"Wanna tell me what all that was about?" Castiel asked, blinking up at the dark sky, still dripping heavily.

"The kissing in the rain always looks awesome in the movies," Dean shrugged, still holding Castiel close. Castiel frowned up at Dean for a moment before bursting into laughter.

"You, Dean Winchester, are the biggest sap in the world," Castiel said firmly. Dean shook his head, half in protest, half like a puppy dog, sending extra flecks of water from his hair Castiel's way. "How'd it compare? To the movies, I mean."

"No comparison," Dean said, "any kiss with you is a million times better than how they look in the movies."

"Sap," Castiel whispered affectionately, leaning back in for another kiss. They kept it short, though, because the cold was creeping in on them. Castiel dropped his hand to Dean's and gently led him back inside. No one was home, so they stripped down to their wet boxers in the doorway, dropping their clothes in a pile, so they didn't make too much of a mess. Castiel grabbed two towels out of the linen closet and handed one to Dean.

"Was it really worth it?" He asked as Dean shivered violently in front of him.

"I g-got you na-naked, didn't I?" Dean smirked but the effect was somewhat lost when he wrapped the towel around his arms and shoulders like a blanket, snuggling into the cotton.

Castiel just shook his head, "Come on, you can borrow some of my clothes."

Back in Castiel's room, he threw some boxers, a sweater and a pair of old sweatpants at Dean while he chose a similar attire for himself. The pair quickly dressed into their dry clothes and as Castiel turned around, he caught Dean breathing the sweater in deeply.

"Oh, sorry, did I give you a dirty sweater?" Castiel asked, embarrassed.

"What?" Dean looked up, blushing. "No... No, it just... It smells like you. That's all."

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's short, but if it made you feel somewhat similar reading it as to what I felt writing it, then that's more than I could hope for.


End file.
